<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance Ghost by otherhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947504">Second Chance Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk'>otherhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, This wasn't it, Time Travel, implied suicidal ideation, the force has a plan, time travel fixit gone desperately wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is sent back in time allowing him a chance to fix everything. Unfortunately he and the Force have a fundamental disagreement about precisely WHERE everything went wrong. </p>
<p>In a reactor plant under Naboo Qui-Gon watches his padawan change - and then watches his padawan dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/gifts">kj_feybarn</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544868">Averting Galactic Destruction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn">kj_feybarn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me all of a sudden when I'd been thinking about KJ_Feybarn's excellent 'Averting Galactic Destruction'. Because it suddenly occurred to me that bearing in mind the general shape of Obi-Wan's existence there is no reason in the world why suicide would necessarily have to be the last step in his plan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Qui-Gon didn't understand what was <em>happening</em>. The Sith from Tattooine had been waiting for them, and he and Obi-Wan had managed to drive him away from the Queen, back towards the palace reactor, but then the Force had seemed to swell around them, building, and building until it sang a crescendo and then in an instant his padawan had <em>changed</em>. He had been fighting beside him as always, dependable, supportive, and then he had taken a step back, bringing his 'saber up in an unfamiliar block and Qui-Gon was fighting alongside a stranger. Their training bond was gone – not broken, he would have felt that, but withered - and Obi-Wan's shields were like nothing he'd felt before. Smooth. Deep. Impenetrable.</p>
<p class="western">He didn't understand, but there wasn't any time to question. There was only the moment, and this moment was among the most difficult fights in his life. The Sith was a dangerous opponent, constantly drawing on the dark side until the very air was choked with fear and anger, and to make matters worse Obi-Wan was fighting in a very different way than he ever had before – different from everything Qui-Gon had ever tried to teach him. For some unfathomable reason he seemed to be utilising Soresu, or at least some variation on it. He'd always taught his apprentice that the third form was among the weakest, particularly when it came to lightsaber combat, and Obi-Wan had always agreed in the past. And even if that wasn't the case this was hardly the moment to be experimenting with something new...although this couldn't be new, could it? Obi-Wan moved like a seasoned master, and despite his newly defensive style it was him and not Qui-Gon who was giving the Sith most trouble. Obi-Wan effortlessly blocked every attack from that staff, and again and again he found holes in the zabrak's defences, leaving him stumbling back, hissing with anger.</p>
<p class="western">Qui-Gon was proud. Qui-Gon was afraid. Was this really his padawan?</p>
<p class="western">The fight took them deeper into the reactor levels, into a long corridor split by a series of cycling force fields. The Sith moved quickly, scuttling backwards trying to cut them off and Qui-Gon pulled the Force through his muscles, moving faster still, determined not to let the creature escape. He was stopped as the forcefield cycled on again, rippling up from the ground and he stopped in front of it, taking a deep breath, releasing his fear and uncertainty from the battle and from his padawan's odd behaviour into the Force. In that same instant Obi-Wan went sailing over his head, narrowly missing being bisected by the Force field. That was rash. Impetuous. And it hadn't even worked – although Obi-Wan was ahead of him he was still separated from the Sith.</p>
<p class="western">He knelt down and let the Force buoy him up. It seemed...excited, perhaps even joyous. Perhaps the battle for Naboo was won already and he was feeling the people's jubilation, but there was a sense of anticipation that seemed to belay that.</p>
<p class="western">He knelt, the Sith paced, and Obi-Wan....Obi-Wan spoke.</p>
<p class="western">“Maul,” he said. “It doesn't have to go this way.”</p>
<p class="western">The Sith stopped moving, eyes fixed now on Obi-Wan.</p>
<p class="western">Qui-Gon felt a muscle in his cheek twitching. “<em>What are you doing?” </em><span>he demanded through a bond that was too closed off for him to be sure of being heard. “</span><em>What are you talking about?” </em></p>
<p class="western">“You could walk away right now. You could leave and never go back to him. He doesn't make you strong. He <em>can't </em><span>make you strong; he needs you to be weak.” </span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The Sith – Maul? - spoke, voice low and raspy. “You know nothing, little Jedi.” </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Perhaps. But I know how you die. I know how much you suffer before you do. ” He spoke with” certainty and, alarmed, Qui-Gon recognised the signs of a vision.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<em>Obi-Wan!” </em><span>he sent desperately. </span><em>“Keep your mind in the here and now. The future is always changing. Be in the moment, my padawan.” </em></p>
<p class="western">This time he did get a response of sorts; a pulse of amusement wrapped in a grief so deep and vast it could snuff out the stars. Force, what had happened? What had his padawan endured, and how could he have missed it?</p>
<p class="western">“And I know you have family out there. Two brothers who love you dearly. They are not safe from his grasp either.”</p>
<p class="western"><span>For a moment uncertainty rippled through the Force and he wondered if Maul would run, wondered if Obi-Wan truly expected them to let him go if he did. But then with a buzz the forcefields started to fall again, and the Sith raised his light staff once more. “None of us are safe from his grasp,” he snarled, and the fight was on again. </span>Blue clashed against red, and the two, moving faster than any fighters he had ever seen,<span> vanished from his sight. </span></p>
<p class="western">He got to his feet before the shields had finished cycling, anxiety raising through him. He couldn't leave Obi-Wan to fight alone, not knowing his padawan's mind wasn't fully on this battle.</p>
<p class="western">When he caught up they were fighting around some large pit and he quickly made his way to Obi-Wan's side, launching a new attack from the side, trying to push the Sith back still further.</p>
<p class="western">He couldn't say exactly what caused it. Perhaps he was too distracted by his padawan. Perhaps he was too worried for him. Perhaps he was getting older, or perhaps it was simply that the Sith was better than him. No matter the reason he was too slow to draw back after his attack, too slow to see the feint in the counter attack and in an instant his arm was gone, severed in a millisecond of fire and agony. He fell to his knees and watched in slow motion as the red saber swung back, heading unerringly for his neck. Closing his eyes, he awaited death.</p>
<p class="western">It didn't come. And all around him the Force <em>screamed. </em></p>
<p class="western">When he looked again Obi-Wan was there, standing directly in front of the Sith – standing too close, far too close. He turned his head towards Qui-Gon, meeting his gaze, smiling ever so slightly, before he raised his 'saber in an approximation of a simple salute and cut the Sith in two.</p>
<p class="western">Deactivated, the red saber fell out of the dying Sith's hands....and out of Obi-Wan's chest. The only sound in the chamber was it clattering to the floor, and the Sith's ragged breathing.</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan dropped to his knees beside Maul. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, and the Sith said something too low for Qui-Gon to catch. A second later Obi-Wan reached up and with a bloody hand he closed Maul's eyes.</p>
<p class="western">Qui-Gon was numb. He didn't understand. But the Force was howling, deep and vast and unendurable, and he forced himself to get to his feet, to stumble through this nightmare. He reached Obi-Wan's side just as his padawan crumpled to the floor. “It's going to be alright,” he lied as he checked the wound.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes,” Obi-Wan smiled, his face serene, his eyes impossibly clear. “Yes, I believe it is. You must train Anakin, Master.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't think about that now.” There was no need to put pressure on the wound; lightsaber wounds didn't bleed, but he fumbled for his comm unit, trying to call for help one-handed. It was too deep, too much for anyone to heal, but he had to try. He couldn't just...he couldn't.... The comm unit was gently plucked out of his hands and carried away by the Force.”</p>
<p class="western">“Master,” Obi-Wan said patiently. “You must train Anakin. He needs you.” His face twisted with pain and something else...regret? “Please don't let him down. He deserves a better Master this time.”</p>
<p class="western">He grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. “Padawan...I know I wasn't always there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry. I never meant to let you down. I -”</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. “Hush, Qui-Gon. I don't have much time – don't make this about me.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're dying,” he choked out. “Obi-Wan, <em>why? </em>You should have blocked it, or if you couldn't you should have let me die. Not this. I never wanted this, padawan.” <em>I love you. </em></p>
<p class="western">“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, like that was all that mattered. “Please. Take care of him. And remember; it doesn't matter whether or not he's the chosen one. It matters that he's Anakin. That's all.” His eyes slipped closed and his Force presence flickered.</p>
<p class="western">“Hang on,” Qui-Gon told him, desperately, uselessly. “Please, Obi-Wan. Stay with me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you for your teachings, Master,” he murmured, a smile on his face. “And if I could be selfish a moment longer...if you ever meet Cody please tell him I love him and I'm sorry.” He opened his eyes for a moment but couldn't seem to focus on Qui-Gon. “There is no death...” he whispered and then he gave a shudder and he was gone.</p>
<p class="western">The Force howled again and for a moment Qui-Gon was looking down at Obi-Wan's face, slack and empty, and then his body simply faded from view and Qui-Gon was left holding empty air where his child should be.</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan was gone.</p>
<p class="western">He pulled the torn and bloodied robe to his heart and wept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than expected, which is partly due to life stuff, and partly due to the fact that the new update for Stardew Valley came out. </p>
<p>In this chapter Anakin Skywalker gets several hugs and Qui-Gon Jinn does not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It only took a moment for the universe to <em>change. </em>One moment he'd been having the time of his life, being carried aloft by the jubilant Naboo pilots, grinning from ear to ear as they recounted the battle – the battle he'd been a part of, that they'd <em>won – </em>and then, in an instant, he was crying, great, uncomfortable sobs, forcing themselves up from somewhere deeper than himself, and there were tears streaming down his face – he was wasting water and he didn't know <em>why.</em></p>
<p class="western">Somehow he'd been sat down and people were talking at him but he couldn't seem to understand, and someone was hugging him, but he didn't know who it was, and he wanted Mom and he wanted...and he wanted... “Something's gone wrong,” he said, trying to explain what he didn't understand. “It wasn't supposed to be this way.”</p>
<p class="western">He was hugged tighter, pulled against the pilot's chest. “It's alright, kid. It's alright. Just let it all out. You're safe now.”</p>
<p class="western">“He's in shock,” a woman said. “Battle stress. We should take him to the medics – poor kid should never have been up there.”</p>
<p class="western">That wasn't fair, because he'd stayed in the cockpit, just like Mister Qui-Gon had said, and besides “I blew up the ship,” he pointed out, between gulping sobs.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, you did,” the pilot said. “You were very brave, and you saved our butts so now it's our turn to take care of you, okay? Let's get you someplace quiet to rest, get you some water and something to eat, and see if we can find your Jedi friends, okay?”</p>
<p class="western">That did sound good, and he still couldn't seem to stop crying, so he just nodded and even though he was perfectly able to walk by himself – he wasn't a <em>baby – </em>he let the pilot carry him through the corridors to the medical wing. The feeling of wrongness didn't fade, exactly, but it seemed to spread out, like ripples through the dunes after a bad storm.</p>
<p class="western">The medics were very busy and after a quick check over he was given a big glass of water and a protein bar and left in one of the offices. He guessed he'd been sort of forgotten, but it wasn't a big deal right now – the door was open and he could see into the clinic and he could see them all running around taking care of people that were much worse off than he was. Mister Qui-Gon or Padmé or someone would come and get him at some point, and in the meantime if he couldn't be useful he should just stay out of the way.</p>
<p class="western">Except then Mister Qui-Gon did come into the clinic, and he wasn't looking for Anakin at all. He was being carried on a stretcher, even though he was wide awake and arguing. One of his hands was holding a robe tightly and the other one was...the other one was <em>gone.</em></p>
<p class="western">He felt a stab of fear – had the red and black creature done that? Where was it now? If it had beaten Mister Qui-Gon, was it going to come and kill the rest of them? And where was Obi-Wan?</p>
<p class="western">A woman wearing a security officer and carrying <em>two </em>lightsabers followed the stretcher into the room. Judging by the expression on her face she was the one Mister Qui-Gon was arguing with. And then following her was <em>another Jedi. </em>He hadn't known there were any other Jedi on Naboo, and he wondered why this one hadn't taken part in the battle. He <em>was </em>an old man, though, and he didn't look up to much, so maybe that was understandable. He wore robes like all the other Jedi Anakin had met, but his were worn and patched, and they looked to be made of a coarser material, more like the stuff you got on Tattoine than the beautiful soft fabric everyone else seemed to have. He was watching Qui-Gon with a frown of concern, even though he wasn't saying anything.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm telling you to let me go and organise a search party right now! I was holding him and - “</p>
<p class="western">“ - you said he died, Master Jedi. Forgive me, but sadly I don't think a search party is going to be of any use in this case. I grieve for your loss.”</p>
<p class="western">“He didn't just die, he <em>vanished,</em>” Mister Qui-Gon snarled, angry in a way Anakin hadn't thought he was capable of. He always seemed so calm, so <em>nice. </em>He shrank back a little from the gap in the door. Were they talking about the sith? Or...no. They'd been talking about grief and loss. They must be talking about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had died.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, no,” he whispered, his hand pressed to his mouth, and no one knew he was there and no-one could have heard him, but the strange Jedi looked over to him immediately, and his face did something strange when he saw Anakin, like he was incredibly sad and unbelievably happy, all at the same time.</p>
<p class="western">Jedi were weird.</p>
<p class="western">He turned back to listen to what Mister Qui-Gon was saying. “...I don't know what happened, but I can assure you that I've seen more than enough Jedi die before today. Our bodies decompose like the rest of the galaxy, we don't simply <em>vanish. </em>Something strange is going on, and if there's even a chance my padawan could be alive somehow, I must find out.” He tried to stand up off the stretcher, but his knees buckled immediately and he toppled forwards, and only the quick action of the security officer stopped him from hitting the ground.</p>
<p class="western">“Honestly, Qui-Gon,” the other Jedi sighed, and he hadn't tried to grab him, but he <em>had </em>held his hand out, and Anakin wondered if he had done something in the Force. Qui-Gon didn't so much as look at him anyway, which seemed fair. He hadn't sounded very sympathetic, and that wasn't right – when someone died, even if you didn't like them, you should be nice to the people who did. Someone should clearly be looking after Mister Qui-Gon, and maybe that someone should be him.</p>
<p class="western">He took a hesitant step forward but then the door was opening again, and one of the handmaidens – Rabé, he thought – was hurrying straight towards him, concern all over her face. “Ani! Are you alright? The Queen was very worried about you, she wants to see you as soon as possible. She asked me to find you a room in the royal apartments in the meantime.”</p>
<p class="western">Now everyone in the room was looking at him. Or...no. Everyone in the room was looking at him <em>except </em>Mister Qui-Gon who was looking down at the robe he was holding again.</p>
<p class="western">“Um,” he said, biting at his lip. “That's very nice of you, but maybe I should stay with Mister Qui-Gon?”</p>
<p class="western">Qui-Gon still didn't look up. He didn't even say anything. Maybe he hadn't heard.</p>
<p class="western">“Mister Qui-Gon?” he tried again.</p>
<p class="western">The strange Jedi sighed. “On you go, Anakin. Go with Rabé and get some rest. You've had a very long day and you've done very well. Now get some sleep and let <em>me </em>worry about Qui-Gon.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay,” he said, relieved, and he was surprised to see the Jedi turn to look at him as if in shock – was it really so surprising that he hadn't argued? He wasn't that bad, after all.</p>
<p class="western">Rabé was looking at him strangely too, but she held out her hand and he obediently followed.</p>
<p class="western">*</p>
<p class="western">It was dark when he woke from his nightmare, and for a moment he was sure he was alone, and he wished he'd never left home, wished he'd never left <em>Mom, </em>but then he realised that there was someone sitting at the foot of his bed, someone who felt like a bonfire on a cold night, like warmth and light and love, and he scrambled forwards, and Obi-Wan's arms came up and wrapped around him, keeping him safe as he cried.</p>
<p class="western">“There you go, Ani. You're alright. Hush now, dear one. Hush.”</p>
<p class="western">Presently he managed to calm down, at least a little, but he chose to stay in the hug, clinging on in the darkness.</p>
<p class="western">“That was some bad dream you were having. Would you like to talk about it? Or would you like to be distracted from it?”</p>
<p class="western">He thought of the desert, and the sandstorm, and the lonely man walking through it with thousands of dead voices in his head, and he shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, not ever. And as for distractions, he was beginning to realise - “You're dead,” he blurted out and immediately he wished he hadn't said anything, because everyone knew that if you told a restless spirit what it was then it would be driven back into the desert.</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan stayed exactly where he was. “Yes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh. Am I still dreaming?”</p>
<p class="western">“Do you think you are?”</p>
<p class="western">He rolled his eyes. “Do all Jedi answer questions with more questions?”</p>
<p class="western">He received a light poke to his nose. “Well, if they do you'll fit right in, won't you?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm not going to be a Jedi,” he pointed out grumpily, pulling away. “The Council said not to train me.”</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan sighed and settled an arm lightly across his shoulders. It felt nice. It felt like they'd done this a thousand times before, even though they'd hardly even spoken. “The future is always in motion. You may find things have changed.”</p>
<p class="western">Right. He swallowed hard. “Because you're not here anymore, yeah? Mister Qui-Gon said he would train me, and the Council said he couldn't because he still had to train you. And now...I don't want to take your place! That's not <em>fair.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps not. But is it fair for you to lose an opportunity just because I got myself killed? And you would not be 'taking my place', Anakin. That isn't possible. One person cannot replace another. We can always make room in our hearts to love new people without rejecting the people we loved before. My time with Qui-Gon is over. Your time may just be beginning; we shall see.”</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe.” He shuffled his feet. “I'm scared. I know I'm not supposed to be, but I don't know what's going to happen to me now, and I'm scared.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not knowing what's going to happen next can be very frightening,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And it's alright to be scared. It's how you handle the fear that matters. Now. There are any number of things that could happen next, so let's start by considering what you <em>want </em>to happen. What do you want, Anakin?”</p>
<p class="western">It was a big question and he thought about it earnestly. “I want to be a Jedi. I want to help people, and I want to come back to Tattoine and free my Mom, and everyone else.”</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan nodded. “Ending slavery is certainly a worthy goal to work towards, as is freeing your mother.”</p>
<p class="western">He couldn't let that go. “But Mister Qui-Gon said that Jedi don't end slavery.”</p>
<p class="western">There was a pause. “I think you may have misunderstood him. Between you and me, Master Qui-Gon doesn't always consider his words as carefully as he should. We were not on Tattoine to fight against slavery, it's true, and for political reasons the senate has to be careful not to provoke the Hutts. What that means is that the Jedi Order cannot be <em>seen </em>to be fighting to end slavery.” He gave Anakin a slow wink. “Fortunately there are many Jedi missions which go completely unseen. But more to the point there are many ways in which you can work against slavery, Ani, whether you are in the Jedi Order or outside it. Several planetary governments seek to end slavery in Hutt space by diplomatic means, there are many organisations which combat slavers operating within the republic, and there are programs on quite a few planets that offer refuge and retraining to the freed, however that freedom may have come about.”</p>
<p class="western">Oh. “Is Naboo one of them?” he asked, leaning in close, and whether he was a ghost or a dream, Obi-Wan <em>felt </em>alive.</p>
<p class="western">“Not at present,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “But the Naboo are a compassionate people, and that compassion is examplified in their Queen. I think that, perhaps, if someone were to talk to Queen Amidala about the horrors of slavery she would listen, and she would remember what she witnessed on Tattoine, and she would choose to help where she could.”</p>
<p class="western">That sounded almost unbelievable. “I could help....by talking?”</p>
<p class="western">Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh, Anakin, you would be amazed what can be accomplished by talking.” He grew serious again. “And...remember, Naboo considers you a hero for destroying the control ship. A Jedi would never accept a reward for doing their duty, but whatever happens next you were not a member of the Order when you did that, and it certainly was not your duty. If you were offered a reward then I am certain that Padmé would understand if you requested something that could be easily exchanged for wupiupi.</p>
<p class="western">Oh. He swallowed hard. “I could free my Mom. Now. Not when I'm grown up, or when I finally become a Jedi. I could really go back and buy her and bring her somewhere safe.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. You cannot end slavery by buying slaves. But you can free your mother.” There was a pause and Obi-Wan glanced towards the door. “It would seem Padmé can't sleep either. She's drinking hot chocolate in the courtyard. Why don't you go and join her?”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded. Suddenly the future seemed full of so many more possibilities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>